The field of the invention relates to systems and methods communicating with welding-type devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for wirelessly identifying, monitoring, and controlling remote welding-type devices.
Welding, heating, and cutting are essential operations in many different areas of manufacturing and construction in today's economy. The versatility and efficiency of welding, induction heating, and cutting systems (hereinafter, welding-type systems) is vital to, and allows for, the efficient completion of many complex and dynamic welding operations. In many welding, induction heating, and cutting processes performed by operators, welding-type systems are adjusted during the process to accommodate several different welding-type and related operations. When the need for such adjustments arise, the parameters in the welding-type system need to be properly set for each different welding-type process. In each of these processes, parameters need to be set and adjusted prior to and during the welding-type process. In many instances, the welding-type process takes place at a distance from the systems that drive the process, such as the power source and other components. Thus, an operator is required to walk back to the machine to make any necessary adjustments. To overcome this problem, some welding-type systems have started to incorporate some form of remote control. In many existing systems, power and communications between an operator location and a welding-type power source location are transmitted over cables. These cables provide a simple and reliable means for communication and control of various operational and control parameters.
Despite the benefits of such a set-up, there are also numerous drawbacks associated with communication and control of the welding-type system in such a manner. One drawback to this cable-based control is that the communications cable is typically fragile relative to the welding cables designed to carry high currents at high voltages. Welding-type systems are often used at sites where systems need to be periodically relocated or surrounded by other mobile heavy equipment operating in the same area. As such, the remote control communications cable can become damaged by being crushed or snagged from contact with surrounding machines and/or traffic. This can cause damage to the welding-type power source through the internal power conductors and sensitive signal level circuitry. Even if no permanent damage is experienced, such occurrences obviously reduce productivity.
Communications cables for remote control of a welding device also produce additional concerns. One of these concerns is the introduction of high frequency electrical noise to the welding-type system in the environment surrounding the communications cable. The communications cable provides a conduit for the noise to enter the power source and controller of the welding-type system. Additionally, the introduction of current mode interference in the environment surrounding the communications cable can impede communication. This noise and interference must be filtered out so as not to negatively affect the performance of the system.
Because of the numerous drawbacks associated with communication cables for remote control of a welding-type system, attempts have been to modify the manner of communication in newer systems. Various types of remote control devices have been introduced to facilitate operator control of the welding-type processes thru a means other than just a standard communications cable. For example, wireless communications have implemented into welding-type systems to allow operators to monitor and control the system. However, these wireless connections typically require proprietary wireless terminal devices having different user interfaces depending on the different models of welders or power supplies. In addition, conventional wireless connections to welding-type systems only allow for control of the welding device, and typically a separate remote device is required for the different models of welders or power supplies in the welding-type system.
Another challenge facing welding-type systems relates to maintenance. Welders are often maintained and serviced according to procedures implemented by operators of the welding-type systems. Although some operators may adequately service and maintain these systems, quality of the service and maintenance is often up to the training and competence of the individual operator. Thus, a large collection of well-maintained welders servicing an overall assembly process may be at the mercy of another welding system that is less-adequately serviced or maintained. This may cause the process to stop or be disrupted during service outages relating to a less maintained welding-type system. Even under the best of circumstances, however, given that many welding systems are operating in an isolated manner, diagnostic information relating to the health of these systems is often not reported or discovered until after a breakdown occurs.
Therefore, a need still remains for a controlling, identifying, monitoring, and updating all aspects of a welding operation in a manner that is practical and efficient for an operator.